You Say Hate, I Hear Love
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: In which Gabriel tries to initiate a threesome, Balthazar enjoys screwing with Dean, Dean's as clueless as ever, Castiel is extremely confused and Sam in not amused by his Trickster boyfriends schemes.


Title: You Say Hate, I Hear Love

Summary: In which Gabriel tries to initiate a threesome, Balthazar enjoys screwing with Dean, Dean's as clueless as ever, Castiel is extremely confused and Sam in not amused by his Trickster boyfriends schemes.

Rating: M

Pairings: \Castiel/Dean, (established) Sam/Gabriel, (seemingly one-sided) Castiel/Balthazar, (eventual) Dean/Castiel/Balthazar

A/N: honestly, I don't know, I just really wanted to see Gabriel meddle in his lil bro's love life. Also thanks to imalionrawr010 and Hyperkid for giving this a look through at it's various stages :)

* * *

><p>It all started out as an offhand joke, but like most jokes where Gabriel is involved, things quickly got out of hand.<p>

_Screwing him would delight me._

Sam had thought the phrasing was hilarious, and he was certain that Gabriel would agree. However, as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Sam wished he could take them back.

There was that twinkle of mischief shinning in Gabriel's eyes when he heard what Balthazar had to say about the elder Winchester. It wasn't a brotherly twinkle of mischief that said 'I'm-going-to-hold-this-over-him-for-all-eternity' but rather one that spoke volumes of the plan he was already forming.

"Gabe…"

"Yes Sammy?" And there's the smile with far too many teeth, the one he uses when he's trying to come off as innocent; it never works.

"What are you going to do?"

If possible the grin widens even more, threatening to split Gabriel's face in two under the strain. Placing a hand on Sam's shoulder Gabriel drops the smile for a fake pout "Sammy, I'm hurt. Trust me on this, I have a plan."

Sam sighs shaking his head, "that's what I was afraid of," he mumbles, though there's a hint of good natured teasing lacing the words.

"I have another plan too you know," Gabriel whispers as he shifts closer moving to straddle the younger hunter's lap.

Hands gripping Gabriel's waist, Sam darts his tongue out to lick his bottom lip "is that right?"

Gabriel nods "yea," he breathes out bringing his lips in contact with Sam's skin. Mouth moving along slowly leaving messy open mouthed kisses on the warm flesh below, Gabriel licks a line up Sam's neck, reveling in the hum of delight that rumbles from the back of Sam's throat.

Moving upwards, lightly nipping flesh, Gabriel makes his way along Sam's jawline bringing a hand to weave through long locks, surging up to place a soft kiss at the corner of Sam's mouth.

"It's somewhere along these lines," he murmurs moving to place another soft kiss at the opposite corner.

Swallowing Sam tightens his grip "yea?"

"Hells yea," Gabriel breathes out before he seals Sam's mouth with his own.

Parting his lips for Gabriel's tongue to gain access, Sam forgets all about the archangel's other plan. The only thing on his mind is seeking out more of that flavor of chocolate and alcohol mixed with something else that's exclusively Gabriel; his worry falls away in favor of seeking out physical base urges.

Rocking his hips against the pinned hunter Gabriel smiles against Sam's mouth at the moan that greets his ears at the movement.

One plan success, one to go, after all, Gabriel never does anything in halves.

* * *

><p>Gabriel likes to believe that he knows his brothers well. What type of older brother would he be if that were not the case? The point is he's privy to intimate knowledge of their childhood years. He knows how they used to behave, before the war, when it was carefree and they didn't have to worry about fighting against their brother's in a heated civil war.<p>

Most importantly however, he was there when Balthazar first met Castiel.

He remembers how grey eyes had narrowed in suspicion at first glance of the young fledgling looking up at him from his feet curiously.

How the older fledgling had slowly circled the still prone angel, remaining wary, making sure to keep a safe distance from this strange new fledgling at his feet.

Well he tried at least; Castiel had never really been good with maintaining appropriate spatial distance.

Head cocked to the side, big blue eyes shined brightly with interest as a tiny hand shot out gripping Balthazar's pant leg.

Stilling his movement, Balthazar stood ramrod straight as he looked down at Castiel confused by the fledgling's actions.

The grip did not loosen, rather Castiel gave an insistent tug on the material as he looked up at Balthazar smiling and with a cry of joy he shouted out "Bal!"

Confusion drained from Balthazar's face and was quickly replaced with a small smile. Kneeling down to bring himself face level with the young fledgling he gave a nod of agreement.

"Yea, I'm Balthazar."

Castiel's face scrunched up in a comical fashion as he tried out the name given.

"Bal-Balta-Baltasar?"

Laughing softly Balthazar lightly ruffled Castiel's hair. "You can call me Bal," this bit of information earned him a pleased cry of joy. "What's your name?"

Standing up the fledgling brought a hand to his chest smiling brightly and proudly exclaimed "I'm Castiel."

Balthazar nodded softly "Castiel, that's a lovely name."

This revelation seemed to make Castiel even happier. Laughing gleefully he nodded and pointed to the spot just over Balthazar's shoulder, "that's what Gaybrul said. He said you say it too."

Turning over his shoulder to look at Gabriel, Balthazar raised an eyebrow in question at his older brother who simply shrugged trying his best to appear innocent (and failing). Balthazar smirked "did he now?"

Ok, so maybe Gabriel had been working on this plan since before that talking monkey entered the picture, but perhaps it was time for an update.

Castiel nodded his head furiously "uh-huh."

Balthazar turned away from Gabriel offering a small smile to Castiel while he thought over his answer. "Well big bro was right."

This statement earned him a shy smile in return, and if that just didn't do all sorts of funny things to his insides.

Biting his bottom lip Castiel dropped his eyes to the ground shifting from foot to foot.

"Do you wanna play," he mumbled keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.

"What was that?"

Looking up, and oh Dad we're his eyes blue, Castiel's brows furrowed, uncertainty lining his features. Huffing out in frustration he tried again, "wanna play with me Bal?" And those blue eyes, rivaling the ocean in their color, flashed with hope and Balthazar knew he was a goner, he was drowning without a life raft and he never wanted to be saved.

Nodding Balthazar smiled "yea Cassie, I'll play with you."

The happiness that radiated off of Castiel was catching and Balthazar found himself grinning like an idiot as he was tugged away by Castiel to go play.

Gabriel laughed softly as the two took off hand in hand. Yes, this had all sorts of possibilities.

* * *

><p>Gabriel popped another M&amp;M in his mouth as he aimlessly flipped through the channels on TV; nothing good was on. Well nothing as entertaining as the current live eye-sexing match his baby bro and the elder Winchester were locked in right now as they argued over the next hunting location.<p>

In these moments Gabriel liked to give running commentary as the scene played out before him. Usually this served as double entertainment, not only was Gabriel able to mock Dean for his obliviousness, but the questioning looks he got from Sam were just precious. Unfortunately, he'd been sent on a pizza run, so tonight was going to have to be a solo commentary track.

'_Dean, our profound bond is telling me we must go west.'_

'_I don't believe you Cas, how could you possibly share a bond with someone like me?'_

'_Why do you find it so hard to believe I could love somebody like you?'_

'_Because I don- wait, you love me?'_

'_With my every being.'_

'_Bu- why?'_

'_Don't ask stupid questions Dean.'_

'_How could you though?'_

'_Because I know you. You don't believe you deserve to be happy, but everyone deserves that, and I want to be the one who makes you happy.'_

'_I don't deserve you Cas.'_

'_But you do, and I want you Dean.'_

'_Don't see how you could…'_

'_Stop it. Just stop it!'_

'_What?'_

'_Stop beating yourself up.'_

'_I-'_

'_No, listen. I love you. I have loved you. I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, and if you don't believe that second chance entitles you to a bit of happiness then you really are the idiot Gabriel proclaims you are.'_

'_Do you mean it?'_

'_That you're an idiot?'_

'_No! I mean no, do you mean it, that you…love me?'_

'_Yes. I love you, I have loved you, and I will continue to love you to the end of my existence.'_

_***Dean surges forward hands cupping Castiel's face as he seals their mouths together, silencing the startled moan that threatens to rip itself from Castiel's mouth. It's a messy kiss, nothing but teeth gnashing and tongues dueling for dominance as each tries to seek out the comfort they've so desperately searched for and so long held back from one another. They're no longer dancing around the subject, just taking for themselves and they're lost now in the feel of the other's lips against their own, kissing like life depends on it, because this is their life now.***_

"What are you mumbling about over there?"

Gabriel grins popping a few more M&Ms in his mouth.

"It's just this show Dean-o; I just don't understand how two characters can be so oblivious of one another. It's so obvious that Jake is in love with Jenna and the feeling is mutual but she keeps throwing her time away on that Matty character, that's completely wrong for her. I mean Jake and Jenna have all those meaningful looks and they know each other, they accept the faults and all, but neither one is willing to take the jump to more than friends."

The red blush that creeps its way up Dean's cheeks as he chances a side glance to Castiel is just icing on the cake for Gabriel. The hunter is just far too easy to mess with, and if Gabriel's plan is going to work, he's going to need to set things in motion a bit quicker than he intended.

Castiel has a confused look on his face as he tilts his head in a fashion that suggests he's thinking extra hard to understand what Gabriel said. Mentally Gabriel makes a note to expand Castiel's pop culture knowledge, because what started out as funny is just getting ridiculous now.

Clearing his throat, Dean swipes a hand at the back of his neck looking away from Castiel to fix Gabriel with an incredulous look.

"Dude, are you watching that MTV crap again?"

Around another mouthful of M&Ms Gabriel grins "I'm sorry we can't all share your wonderful sense in sitcoms," he deadpans.

Dean's jaw tightens and his eyes narrow dangerously as he glares at Gabriel, "Hey don't talk bad about Doctor Sexy."

"Did I say anything?"

Dean opens his mouth to snap back at the archangel when the door opens and Sam stumbles in with a stack of pizzas. "Can someone give me a hand here?"

Castiel's brow is still furrowed in confusion as he gazes briefly at Dean, but at Sam's request he shakes his head and walks forward to grab a box from the younger Winchester.

Hmm, interesting, yes this is going to be a lot of fun, Gabriel muses as he watches Dean whose eyes are fixed on Castiel's retreating form.

* * *

><p>Balthazar and Castiel appeared to be inseparable; they were joined at the hip, or rather wings seemed more appropriate to say. Wherever Balthazar wandered, Castiel was sure to follow.<p>

Gabriel would watch in amusement as the two ran rampant across heaven's landscape. How Balthazar would humor Castiel's request to play hide and seek, or how Castiel would run as fast as his small stride would take him to catch up to Balthazar whose longer legs allowed him to cover ground in leaping bounds.

They were good for one another. Castiel kept Balthazar grounded; gave him a bit of bliss to latch on to and forget the other pressures bearing down on him. In turn, Balthazar would dote on Castiel; he'd do anything to see that small smile pull across the young angel's face, see those eyes light up in joy, to know that he was the cause of that burst of happiness.

Gabriel could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen the two angels separated; it wasn't often, but it did happen.

When Balthazar was first learning to fly he had to leave Castiel behind, the young angel just wasn't old enough to learn yet.

Balthazar had felt a pain in his heart at the look of devastation that spread across Castiel's face at this news. You would have thought he'd told him that he was leaving forever and never coming back again rather than they'd have to reschedule their game of hide and seek for later because of flying lessons. Then again, for Castiel who had always been by Balthazar's side, this new development likely did seem like leaving forever.

Blue eyes shone with unshed tears as Castiel jerkily nodded his head in an attempt of coming off as understanding, instead it just made grief that much more apparent on his face. Lower lip jutting outwards, the young angel ducked his head to study the ground holding back the sniffles that threatened to give way to tears.

"I understand," Castiel mumbled trying to steel his voice into a collected fashion, putting on his big boy wings as he tried to appear unaffected by Balthazar's leave.

That was the last straw for Balthazar; he hated to see Castiel like this, broken and dejected like a kicked puppy, especially when he was the cause for that look of sadness, those watery blue eyes, and hunched shoulders.

Balthazar didn't even think twice before he surged forward drawing Castiel to his chest in a hug. He couldn't stand to see the look of crushed hope on features that begged to light up with laughter any longer.

"Oh Cassie," he murmured placing a soft kiss to the top of Castiel's unruly black hair as he rubbed a hand soothingly along the young angel's back. "I'm coming back, I promise, just don't- don't cry Cassie."

Fists gripping the front of Balthazar's shirt, Castiel gave a slight nod as he burrowed his head in the crook of Balthazar's neck. "I'm not crying," he mumbled, and had he not hiccupped mid-sentence, the statement would have been more credible.

Laughing softly Balthazar pulled back to inspect Castiel, "of course not, you've simply got something in your eye," Balthazar teased lightly ruffling his hair.

Swatting away Balthazar's hand Castiel tried his best to look annoyed, but the effect was lost by the complete rumpled look he was sporting of disheveled hair and red rimmed eyes.

Giving Castiel a small smile, Balthazar sighed bringing a hand up to wipe away a tear that threatened to spill from Castiel's right eye. "When I get back, we can go to the hall of records and see that manuscript you've been talking about, ok?"

The barest of smiles tugged at the corners of Castiel's lips as he looked up at Balthazar. "You promise," he asked trying his best to curb the air of eagerness from seeping into his words. He wasn't quite successful, but then Balthazar was fairly skilled at reading Castiel so he would have seen through the veil anyway.

"Yea I promise Cassie," Balthazar spoke lightly, smiling at the look of joy that crossed Castiel's face. "Maybe we can even rearrange some of Raphael's things while we're there, wouldn't he just love that," he added a twinkle of mischief sparkling in his grey eyes.

Castiel laughed "he'll be mad," he spoke simply stating it like a fact.

Nodding Balthazar grinned "furious even."

"Okay," Castiel answered, "we can do that too."

"Well who knew you could be so rebellious Cas," Balthazar replied coolly with a smirk as he looked Castiel over.

Blushing Castiel shrugged, "I've had some help in that category."

Lightly ruffling Castiel's hair once more, Balthazar pulled the younger angel into another hug. He said he wouldn't be long, but with flying you never knew what to expect, it depended on the teacher how long you would be gone. Breathing in the scent that was all Castiel, Balthazar closed his eyes trying to memorize every detail of the younger angel in case he was gone longer than he expected. Sure Gabriel was waiting on him so they could leave for his first lesson, but he could wait, this was important.

Knowing the longer he stayed here that he was simply putting off the inevitable, Balthazar reluctantly pulled away from Castiel. "Well, promise you won't get into too much trouble while I'm gone," Balthazar spoke searching Castiel's face to see that the sadness had fully been vanquished.

Nodding Castiel smiled "I'll be good, I promise."

"As touching a moment as this is, Balthazar, we've got to go, Michael's going to pitch a fit if we're late and right now you're pushing your luck."

Flashing a dirty look at Gabriel, Balthazar looked back at Castiel one last time, features more relaxed when he glimpsed the small smile on the younger angel's lips.

Nodding towards Gabriel, Castiel softly urged "go" to Balthazar. "You really don't want Michael mad at you, he's worse than Raphael."

Balthazar laughed making his way to Gabriel all the while facing Castiel. "I think you mean he's pettier darling."

Castiel fixed him with a look of exasperation, "oh Dad, he said it not me."

Balthazar only grinned wider at that "how quickly you deny involvement, Cassie I'm hurt."

"You'll live," Castiel spoke sticking out his tongue in the way he'd seen his older brother do so many times before.

Opening his mouth to retort Balthazar was cut off by a sharp call of his own name.

"Balthazar!"

Rolling his eyes Balthazar called out "coming brother dearest."

With one last look at Castiel, Balthazar turned trotting over to the older archangel who simply shook his head before starting in on some tirade how when Michael started bitching Balthazar was going to have to explain how they were late so he could stand and make doe eyes at Castiel, which earned him a shove of protest.

Watching his older brothers hurriedly walking away Castiel allowed himself to smile before turning away to plan the new adventure he and Balthazar would have upon his return.

The second time the two were forced to part ways was when Dad had called for Castiel to appoint him his charge. The moment was not nearly as devastating given the reason for their separation, but there was still a tug of frustration at having to part.

Castiel knew he had to go, it was wrong to keep Dad waiting, but given his reason for leaving, Castiel wanted nothing more than for Balthazar to be with him. It wasn't pride, no, but he would have greatly appreciated to see his brother's face when he told him what his of his charge. This disappointment of leaving must have shown on his face because just as quickly as the thought occurred was Balthazar suddenly speaking.

"It won't be long," Balthazar spoke softly from his spot next to Castiel.

"I know," was the mumbled response as Castiel aimlessly kicked his feet at the air in silent protest.

Hand lightly resting on Castiel's shoulder, a pleasant reassuring pressure, Balthazar turned to face Castiel. "I could walk you there you know?"

Blue eyes look at grey ones silently pleading "can you?'

Nodding Balthazar smiled "yea, I can do that."

Smiling Castiel stood from his seat "we should probably get going, don't want to keep Dad waiting."

Standing up and stretching Balthazar nodded "no you don't," he spoke as he moved to follow Castiel. The two quickly lulled into a comfortable silence as they walked side by side in the direction to Dad's office.

Shuffling along quietly, hands shoved into his pockets, Balthazar chanced a sideways glance over to Castiel frowning softly at the furrowed eyebrows that greeted him.

"Thinking pretty hard there Cas, want to tell me what's on your mind?'

Biting his bottom lip Castiel turned to look at Balthazar in a way that suggested he was unsure how his brother would react to what was troubling him.

"I-," Castiel's mouth snapped shut no sooner had the word left his mouth, obviously unhappy with his chosen beginning and instead wanting to think of a more suitable choice of words.

"Come on Cassie, you know you can tell me anything."

That seemed to do the trick. Castiel sighed and all the tension seemed to fall away from his shoulders, "will you wait for me? When we get to Dad's? I want you to be the first person I tell." It's spoken softly as if he's expecting rejection, but he's saying it anyway simply because Balthazar asked.

Face softening at the request, Balthazar threw an arm over Castiel's shoulders "I can think of nothing better I'd like to do Cas," he spoke smiling brightly as he felt Castiel seem to perk up beside him at this revelation.

It's that statement that leads to Balthazar sitting lazily perched on the steps outside Dad's office while Castiel waits inside to hear the news of his charge.

"Where's your little boyfriend Balthie?"

Head snapping up Balthazar's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Raphael who was leaning against a pillar, sneer firmly in place looking very much like the cat that caught the canary.

Rolling his eyes Balthazar shot back "oh go fly off a cliff Raphael," as he turned away to gaze back at the door to see if Castiel had returned.

"Just got back from that," the archangel replied haughtily crossing his arms over his chest.

Balthazar scoffed turning back to revere the archangel, "don't you have sight to restore somewhere?"

Raphael laughed at that claim, and if that just didn't sound completely unsettling.

"That's cute Balthazar, real cute."

Smirking Balthazar offered a slight shrug, "what can I say, I try my best Raphie."

The way Raphael's face pinched together at the childish nickname was well worth the dangerous waters Balthazar was currently treading.

"Why you little- you'd do well to respect me; I am your superior, not some random fool you can smart off to!"

Balthazar, not one to simply bow out with his tail between his legs, rose from the steps squaring his shoulders in what he hoped was a commanding posture. Chin pointed out defiantly, the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them. "There's nothing random about you Raphie, you're a very specific type of fool."

If looks could smite, Balthazar is certain that those would have been his last words ever spoke on this plane. Raphael's face is a deep shade of purple and the way his eyebrows are raised and mouth forming a deep grimaced line, he looks positively livid. Pushing off the pillar and straightening up to his full height, Raphael seems to tower over Balthazar, who has to wonder, has Raphael always been so…tall?

Swallowing, Balthazar shifted minutely under Raphael's glare but stood his ground. Let it be known that he never backed down against his older brother.

"Hey, lay off him Raph!"

Head snapping to the voice calling out, Raphael narrowed his eyes, fists clenching by his side he seethed "you stay out of this Gabriel; it doesn't concern you."

Striding forward to position himself in front of Balthazar, Gabriel raised an eyebrow nodding "oh? Actually I think it does."

Jaw clenching Raphael took another step forward attempting to glare a hole into Gabriel. "He deserves everything he gets. He's being disrespectful, and it's about time someone taught him a lesson."

"And I bet you're just itching for that job, aren't ya Raph?"

Raphael tilts his head slightly glaring at Gabriel almost daring him to continue. Briefly Balthazar had to wonder just what it was that Gabriel had up his sleeve, because right now things did not look particularly good from where he was standing.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? It makes you feel like a hot shot, 'teaching him a lesson'?"

Another step taken and the divide between the two archangels quickly dissipated further. Raphael's arms shook by his side, taunt with tension, hands clenched tightly to the point of white knuckles, and now Balthazar was seriously worried. Just what was Gabriel playing at, other than the probability of making Raphael snap and smite them all for kicks?

"Well you know what I see? I see someone who can't hang with the big boys and it's killing them. So I'll say it again, I suggest you knock it off Raphael."

It was as if something in the archangel snapped and he was suddenly fisting the front of Gabriel's shirt snarling "or what Gabriel? Just what are you going to do if I decide I don't like your little suggestion?"

"Oh believe me Raph, you don't want to know what I've got in mind for you," and Balthazar can hear the dark edgy tone in Gabriel's voice as the words are spoken. It's not a threat, never a threat, simply a promise of what the archangel will no doubt deliver on.

Raphael doesn't seemed impressed, he tilts his head to the side looking down his nose at Gabriel "are you threatening me Gabe?"

Gabriel's shoulders shake as a forced laugh erupts from his mouth. He rolls his eyes, smirking softly as he looks at Raphael in disbelief. "Me, threatening you? Never brother," Gabriel replies in an even tone devoid of any semblance of comfort the statement should hold. Hands coming up to grasp Raphael's wrists, Gabriel tilts his head looking Raphael in the eye before continuing, "I never say anything I don't intend to follow through on, so consider it a promise Raph."

From where he's standing, Balthazar can't exactly see what it is Gabriel is doing, but whatever it is, seems to do the trick. Raphael's eyes widened and his hands released the fabric hastily as he reels backwards trying to put as much distance between him and Gabriel as possible.

Raphael's eyes shoot over Gabriel's shoulders to throw an irritated look at Balthazar but he doesn't dare breathe another word. Looking back to Gabriel, it is obvious he's holding his tongue, but he doesn't seem inclined to say anything else; he's just standing there, entire body a line of tension.

"So we have an understanding then," Gabriel asks and there's no mistaking the smug undertone used when he asks.

"Yes," Raphael replies in a clipped tone.

Smiling widely Gabriel nods "good, I'm glad we could make this work Raph."

Raphael's fists tighten briefly before giving a curt nod as he turns around to stalk off to whatever corner of Heaven took him as far away from Gabriel as possible.

He had walked no more than 10 feet when Gabriel suddenly called out, obviously not finished and deciding to take more delight in quieting Raphael.

"Hey Raph, I hear fishing has that calming quality, why not give that a try," Gabriel yelled.

Body stiffening Raphael's shoulders tensed before he let out a breath and continued walking away, deciding not to take Gabriel's bait.

Nodding as Raphael left, Gabriel turned around to look at Balthazar. "So, you wanna tell me just what it was you told Raphie to get him all riled up like that?"

Balthazar shrugged leaning back against the stair's rail, "the guy's a dick Gabe, would it have really mattered what I said?"

Gabriel smiled softly but it didn't reach his eyes "trust me Bal I know, but still, you're lucky I was here."

Nodding Balthazar locked eyes with Gabriel the silent thank you read clearly in his eyes.

"So why are you waiting out here," Gabriel asked moving to sit beside Balthazar on the rail.

It was at that moment the door opened and Balthazar's head snapped to see who had walked out. Smile gracing his face as he saw Castiel stride out, a sense of purpose in his steps as he approached them.

Gabriel took one look at Castiel's advancing form and let a knowing smile creep across his lips as he turned to watch Balthazar who was beaming excitedly next to him.

"Gabriel, I wasn't aware you were waiting as well," Castiel spoke surprised once he noticed the archangel sitting beside Balthazar.

Grinning, the archangel shrugged, "I just got here really, had to help a friend out," he spoke giving Balthazar a side glance. Jumping up Gabriel stretched motioning a thumb behind him "actually I have to be going, gotta see a lady about a baby."

Castiel nodded offering a small smile, "well it was good seeing you Gabriel."

"You too Cas," Gabriel spoke turning to leave. Stopping he turned back to the two angels smiling "you kiddies have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do," he replied with a wink before snapping his fingers and vanishing before them.

Balthazar gave a half chuckle shaking his head at his older brother's antics. Gabriel was a wild card, all the archangels were, but Gabriel truly put the others to shame with his antics. Leaning back against the rail, Balthazar turned to face Castiel, "well, what'd Dad have to say?"

The news was obviously good judging by the way Castiel's face lit up and the smile that spread across his lips. "I'm to be in charge of Thursday," he spoke cheerfully.

"Cas, that's great!"

A light blush colored Castiel's cheeks at the sound of admiration filling Balthazar's exclamation. "You think so," he asked in a hushed tone.

"Yea, Cas I do." Pulling Castiel into a hug, Balthazar placed a kiss to currently tamed locks whispering "I'm proud of ya brother."

Castiel quickly returned the hug, burying his head into Balthazar's neck as his arms wrapped tightly around the older angel's waist.

The third time they separated really shouldn't count considering they were never truly separated, but they didn't know that at the time so Gabriel includes it on his list.

When Castiel was finally able to learn how to fly, he was under the impression Balthazar would be remaining cloud side until he returned. He had heard that certain angels who had flying experience could take on another angel under their wings to teach them rather than leave it to the archangels, but he never thought that would happen with him.

Balthazar was busy, he had translations to do, and Castiel figured things were better that way so he wasn't actually leaving Balthazar alone. Still he was leaving, and he couldn't do it without first talking to Balthazar.

"Hear you're finally spreading those wings today," Balthazar said in way of greeting as he waved Castiel into the translation room.

Nodding Castiel walked through the door, "Gabriel and I are getting ready to take off, but I convinced him to swing by before we leave. I don't know how long I'm going to be gone," the _so I wanted to see you_ remains unspoken.

"You're a fast learner Cas, I'm sure it won't be too long," Balthazar spoke placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Thanks by the way, for dropping by I mean."

"It was nothing really," Castiel spoke though the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips betrayed how pleased he was to see that Balthazar was happy.

Pulling his hand back to drag through his golden locks, Balthazar looked at Castiel, "so is Gabe waiting for you right now?"

Nodding silently Castiel motioned to the door, "he's down by the steps right now."

"Ah, well perhaps we shouldn't keep him waiting then."

"Right, of course," Castiel spoke, words tumbling out in a rush. _Why was saying goodbye so hard to do?_

"Balthazar, I-"

Hand coming back to rest on Castiel's shoulder, Balthazar nodded, "trust me Cas, I know."

Silently Castiel thanked Balthazar from saving him having to stumble over the words. Because in all honesty, he wasn't quite sure what it was he wanted to say. The barest of smiles graced Castiel's lips as he nodded.

"Well, I better go," he spoke softly.

Hand lightly squeezing Castiel's shoulder Balthazar smiled. "It was good to see you Cas, now go spread those wings kiddo."

The small smile stretched into a full on grin. Surging forward Castiel wrapped his arms around Balthazar's waist. The hug was entirely too brief by their usual standards and far too soon Castiel was pulling back.

"I'll see you when I get back."

"I'll hold you to that Cassie."

A loud burst of sound somewhere between an undignified squawk and a blatty rumbling noise rang out from downstairs.

Balthazar shook his head laughing, "You had better go Cassie before Gabriel decides to see just how many different squawks his trumpet is capable of creating."

With that Castiel turned to the door, a look of worry crossing his face at the thought of Gabriel making even more tortured sounds with his trumpet.

Gabriel smiled catching sight of Castiel as he descended the stairs of the translation hall. He had a pensive look on his face as he made his way towards the archangel.

"You ready to go?"

Nodding Castiel spoke, "where are we….

A snap of fingers and Castiel soon found himself in a completely different part of Heaven.

…going?"

"We're here," Gabriel proclaimed extending a hand to motion at the changed scenery or where 'here' was.

Castiel looked around seeing that they were at the outskirts of Heaven, where clouds tapered off to skies of blue. Near the edge was a landing of some sort, Castiel assumed that was where he was to make his descent from.

Looking warily at the rounded area, Castiel turned to Gabriel, "what do I do?"

Hand pressing into the middle of Castiel's back as he steered him closer to the landing, Gabriel smiled "it's a basic instinct kiddo; you already know what it is you have to do."

Blue eyes widened as realization sank in, "you want me to jump?"

"Bingo! See, I told you that you know this already."

"But, what if I fall?"

"I'll catch you," and that as certainly not Gabriel's voice.

Whipping around to make sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him, the terror drained from Castiel's face as he caught sight of Balthazar.

"Bal, what are you doing here?"

Smirking, Balthazar tsked shaking his head before answering "you didn't think I'd miss your big day did you?"

"Well no, but what about the translations?"

Waving a hand dismissively at the question, Balthazar shrugged "Anna said she'd cover for me."

Mentally Castiel made a note to thank Anna profusely for helping out and letting Balthazar sneak away from translations.

"So, you ready for your first flight?"

Castiel shifted from foot to foot, shaking his head he murmured "I'm scared Bal."

Stepping closer Balthazar wrapped an arm over Castiel's shoulders. "You don't have to be; you've got me, and I'll never let you fall."

Relaxing slightly at the words and comforting arm wrapped around him, Castiel gave a slight nod letting out a soft "never," in question.

"Not in this lifetime."

Letting out a breath of air Castiel was unaware he'd been holding, he smiled softly, blue eyes shining brightly.

"Ready to try this Cassie?"

Nodding Castiel took a step towards the landing. Turning around he looked Balthazar in the eyes, brow furrowing slightly as he asked once more "you'll catch me, if I fall?"

"Always," Balthazar spoke with such conviction that any doubt still lingering was vanquished from Castiel's mind.

Sighing in relief Castiel turned back to the edge taking a step closer. Exhaling he closed his eyes and took the final step into nothing.

He felt his body tip forwards and his arms shot out in front of him on instinct to catch him as he descended only to grip air. He felt his body drop and panic began to rise from the center of his chest as his eyes shot open and his arms waved erratically in front of him to stop his fall. Arms flailing, he felt himself plummet further and faster towards the ground then suddenly it all stopped. The air stopped rushing against his face and his downward momentum stalled out as a pair of arms wrapped their way around his waist hoisting him upwards.

Turning his head to the right, Castiel found Balthazar smiling at him, "hey relax, I've got you."

Stilling his thrashing, Castiel nodded feeling his body relax into the grip as he turned his head back to look at the ground which slowly became further away.

Lips brushing against Castiel's ear, Balthazar whispered "let's try this a bit slower yea?"

Castiel fought back the shiver that threatened to work its way up his spine at the feel of warm breath against his skin and the low rumbling of a Balthazar's voice ringing in his ears and gave a nod in response.

Moving them from lying parallel to the ground to a standing perpendicular, Balthazar looked at Castiel, bringing his hands to grip Castiel's hips. Bringing one hand up to press at the center of Castiel's shoulders in the space between his wings, Balthazar lightly rubbed soothing circles trying to calm the younger angel down.

"You can do this Cas, we'll take it slow."

Calming down Castiel exhaled and closed his eyes. Focusing solely on his breath and the reassuring pressure of Balthazar's fingertips running along his back, Castiel slowly began to unfurl his wings. He felt them move from their tucked away position against his body as they stretched outwards.

"You're doing great Cas."

Taking the encouragement, Castiel focused on extending his wings completely. Stretched out, he cautiously moved them in a way that only seemed natural, feeling the wind move against his feathers he warily increased their speed.

"That's it Cassie, now open your eyes."

Hesitantly Castiel peeked through one eye, and then just as slowly he opened his other eye. Balthazar was grinning at him, and that's when Castiel noticed there was nearly 5 feet in between the two of them.

Eyes darting down Castiel became aware of how he was remaining a float unassisted. No, not floating, but flying.

Castiel laughed the sound echoing brightly through the air. "Bal, I'm flying!"

"Yes you are," Balthazar answered softly as he watched the sheer joy and sense of accomplishment flash across Cas' face. Extending a hand out for Castiel, Balthazar smiled "come on; let's get to the real fun."

Grasping Balthazar's hand Castiel allowed himself to be led spiraling through the air.

"Ah Gabriel, still meddling in matchmaking I see."

"It's not really matchmaking if they're already heading that way Luci, I thought you knew that?"

Smirk flitting across Lucifer's lips he took a step closer to get a better look as Castiel and Balthazar went zooming past in a fit of giggles.

"They do make quite the pair."

Gabriel nodded motioning vaguely to their surroundings, "I'm simply providing the locations everything else is up to them."

Lucifer gave an exaggerated nod as he fixed Gabriel with a slightly disbelieving look. "So, you knew Balthazar was going to swoop in and save Castiel?"

"Honestly, I thought Cas would spread his wings on his own, but this played out rather nicely wouldn't you agree?"

Lucifer chuckled shaking his head, "you're kidding right?"

Turning his eyes away from his younger brother's Gabriel quirked an eyebrow in question as he eyed his older brother, "what's so funny?"

"You seriously thought Castiel would get this immediately?"

"Well, yeah," Gabriel answered shrugging.

Shaking his head Lucifer eyed Gabriel as if he'd grown a second head, for real this time, not just some trickery to simultaneously mock Raphael and Michael. "Castiel, the same Castiel who would only enter the Hall of Records after we tracked down Balthazar to convince him? You seriously thought he'd just take his leap and soar on the first go round?"

Gabriel sighed, "Ok, so maybe I did have an inkling things would play out for Balthie to swoop in and play hero. I'm not stupid; I know baby bro isn't quite like me."

"No one's quite like you Gabriel, I don't think I've ever seen anyone else backflip off the landing for their first flight."

Gabriel barked out a laugh shaking his head before turning to smile at Lucifer, "that was rather fun. Should've seen the look on Mikey's face, it seemed twice as funny upside down, and it was already pretty comical."

Lucifer smirked "to be fair, he was supposed to be the first of us to fly, not his crazed adrenaline seeking younger brother who all but dove off screaming 'Geronimo!'"

Gabriel shrugged "not my fault he was too slow."

Lucifer nodded in agreement and the two older angels fell into a comfortable silence simply watching as the younger two soared through the sky crisscrossing against the blue background.

After a while Lucifer shifted bringing his arms to cross in front of his chest as he pointed his chin towards the younger angels who were currently entangled in a barrel roll as they went careening through the air laughing.

"You think they'll ever figure it out?"

Gabriel's eyes focused on the two watching how Balthazar playfully dragged his fingers along Castiel's side and how the younger angel halfheartedly batted away at the hands, so that only a cautious observer would notice how his own fingers lingered along tanned flesh rather than push them off completely.

"Dad I hope so, I'm running out of locations to leave them alone!"

The fourth time, well that one was difficult all around. It never should have happened, and yet it was still unavoidable. The whole affair was one gigantic mess and it left more damage in its wake than anyone could have possibly imagined.

The fourth time was during war. A war that found Gabriel watching from the sidelines having long since fled from Michael and Lucifer's ongoing pissing contest, no longer content to watch his family destroy themselves for some script. War is always sticky business and there was no possible way anybody would know things would pan out the way they did.

Their battalion was being split in two for a mission. On one side Castiel, the other Balthazar, and no matter what they wanted orders were orders and thus they found themselves being shipped out to different locations.

Balthazar still doesn't know what he was thinking when he did it, but perhaps it just had to do with separation during time of war. Yea, that's what it was. Whatever the reasons behind it were, he'll never truly know, but if he's being honest he thinks it has to do with the way blue eyes had looked at him trying their best to hold the look of focus rather than anxiety riddled fear that threatened to break forth.

He didn't think twice, he just knew he needed to rid that look from Castiel's face, so with the gentlest of touches he brought his hand up to cradle Castiel's cheek running his thumb lightly along the angel's cheekbone and leaned forward brushing his lips chastely over those pink chapped ones.

The kiss was brief, simply a light press of lips, and when Balthazar pulled back he smiled at the look of happiness that replaced any fear in Castiel's eyes.

"I'm coming back Cassie, I promise you that," he spoke moving his hand to card through perpetually unruly hair in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

Long fingers found their way into his golden locks pulling him forward as a pair of chapped lips pressed against his; the kiss remained chaste but did last a bit longer than the first, before Castiel pulled back. Blue eyes locked on with grey, "I'll hold you to that."

And then they were separating, the memory of a light pressure of lips still present; a parting gift to tide them over till their reunion.

They couldn't have known, but this time reunion was far off.

Castiel is replaying their last meeting in his head, fingers lightly brushing across his lips as he tries to imagine they're Balthazar's lips instead when he gets the news.

The tears come fast and hard as the words sink in, this just can't be right. It's all wrong, this wasn't supposed to happen, he'd promised.

Balthazar wakes gasping, he's got a gash along his side, but he's out. He sees his fallen brothers around him, and knows that he's been left for dead. Fingers grasping uselessly at his side and the bit of grace that spills forth he stumbles across the battlefield. _Cassie_, he thinks, but who knows how much time has passed and news of death always comes quickly and in a move of cowardice he hesitates to head back to camp. It's the worst mistake he's ever made, Balthazar tucks tail for the first time, and rather than search for his remaining brothers, he slinks away from the resounding shots of war and vanishes from heaven.

The fourth time changed so much.

Castiel is left a shadow of the angel he once was, no more are the days of laughter and playfulness, and instead he schools himself to be like the elders, void of emotion. Those once expressive blue eyes are steeled with a determination to focus on the plan at hand and he buries himself in orders from above. The grief is hard and if it weren't for his father's constant plans he'd allow himself to simply break, but he has to be stronger and so the memories are locked away and he dives headlong into work. Once in a blue moon he allows himself to think back to the feel of warm fingers brushing along his cheek as thin lips press against his and the soft spoken promise to return.

Balthazar has vanished off the map. More than once he thinks to return, but each time he raises the courage he think of how Castiel will react to finding out he's been alive this whole time. The thought of anger turned towards him scares him and any resolve he builds up shatters at the thought of being turned away for his idiotic choices. It's a pitiful circle and he knows it, if only he'd returned, but no he'd fled and now he had to deal with his choices. He doesn't deserve Castiel's affections after this, he's a simple coward, least that's what he feels like, and so he stays away and buries himself in drink. Most nights he thinks of the feel of chapped lips eagerly pressing into his own as long fingers wind through his hair, but then he remembers his broken promise and he pushes the thoughts away. He shouldn't be allowed to dwell on such a happy memory after all the pain he's caused.

The fourth time was total destruction; in its wake one hardened angel hiding away in work and another cowering from their actions. It's because of this moment that Castiel volunteers when his father asks for a band of angels to retrieve the righteous man from Hell, he needs to keep busy.

Of course no one could have ever known just how much the mission would affect Castiel, and for a moment the feel of lips brushing his own is just that, a fleeting memory, and for once Castiel allows himself to look to the future as he grasps ahold of this beautiful soul that he raises from perdition, but he's always been a loyal one so the feelings are pushed down.

The fourth time changed so much.

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew that Gabriel was up to something. He was just being far too quiet. It was almost unsettling, since the angel was usually quite vocal knowing it annoyed Dean, after all he'd all but made it his life's mission to unsettle the older Winchester, only now he was being dare Sam say it, helpful.<p>

Sam kept waiting for the other shoe to drop and something crazy like finding out Gabriel had switched Dean's shampoo and dyed the hunter's hair electric blue or something equally ridiculous to happen, except nothing did. Everything seemed to carry on the same, if anything, perhaps a bit smoother.

Gabriel seemed more inclined to help rather than make jokes at Dean's expense. Snarky remarks were kept to a minimum and rather than impossibly lewd comments being hurled towards the older hunter and his angel that would cause Dean to bristle in agitation and a deep blush to creep up the back of Castiel's neck and ears Gabriel was actually polite. Sam had no proof that Gabriel was doing anything wrong and was forced to accept the sudden 180 in attitude, but that didn't mean he wasn't wary. After all, he hadn't been born last night, and he liked to think after all this time he knew Gabriel well enough to know something was up.

It wasn't until Sam walked in on Gabriel handing a Cherry pie to Castiel with the most serious look on his face as he urgently relayed a message "I want you to say 'I thought you could use this after tonight's hunt' do you understand?" that Sam finally got the proof he'd been searching for.

Sam didn't wait for Castiel's answer; he simply closed the door crossing his arms over his chest as he tapped his foot in impatience.

"What are you doing?"

Castiel, who still remained foreign to the whole concept of lying, freely answered "preparing a pie for Dean."

Eyes darting to Gabriel, Sam threw him bitchface #23 – _I can't believe you're doing this after I said not to_- before turning back to Castiel.

Sighing in frustration, Sam dragged a hand across his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sure he'll like that Cas, now could you please excuse me. I need to have a talk with Gabriel."

Wagging his eyebrows, Gabriel winked at Castiel "now remember what I told you."

Nodding determinedly, Castiel vanished out of sight leaving Gabriel and Sam in the room eyeing one another.

"You want to tell me what you're doing?"

Gabriel clicked his tongue smirking at Sam, "now Sammy, where's the fun in that?"

"Gabriel."

"Samuel," the archangel shot back in a mimicked tone.

And there was bitchface #7 –_You're not seriously going to do this are you?_

Sighing Gabriel slumped down on the bed. "Fine, I'll tell you, happy now?"

If the smile that flitted across Sam's face was the epitome of smug, he didn't see fit to rub it in anymore and instead gave a small nod to continue. Stepping further into the room, Sam moved to sit on the bed leaning against the headboard near Gabriel.

Moving to settle in against Sam, Gabriel let out a slight huff trying to drag out his big reveal.

"I'm playing matchmaker," he mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest, eyes fixing on the blank TV set.

Sam turned to stare at Gabriel his eyes wide in shock. "What?"

"I'm playing matchmaker," Gabriel reiterated more slowly.

"Wha- like Dean and Cas?"

Laughing Gabriel nodded "boy you're slow on the uptake aren't you?"

A strangled noise made its way out of Sam's throat as his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as he struggled to come up with a response.

"Really? I mean, Dean and Cas? Are you sure? Dean's pretty fucking straight last I checked he prefers boobs which Cas is seriously lacking."

Gabriel rolled his eyes "Dean-o's about as straight as a curveball."

"You mean…"

Gabriel nodded "yes, and he's got it bad for my baby bro."

Sam leaned back resting his head against the wall "huh," he half murmured as he worked to get his head around the new information.

"'Huh', that's it? That's all you have to say is huh?"

"Well I mean now that you mentioned it I get what you mean. I just always thought it was the whole 'profound bond' shtick Cas is always going on about. Besides, it's not like I spend my free time contemplating whether or not my brother swings for both teams."

Gabriel smirked "I would hope not," he teased receiving a halfhearted shove in retaliation. "The problem with your brother is he's too stupid and emotionally challenged to realize what he's feeling and Castiel is far too kind to push his feelings on Dean and…" Gabriel mumbled something at the end Sam couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?"

Sighing Gabriel pointedly refused to look at Sam as he repeated himself. "I said, and he might still be carrying the torch for another."

Sam stiffened next to Gabriel, "Balthazar," he tentatively asked looking inquiringly at the archangel.

Rolling his eyes Gabriel turned to look at Sam, "oh sure, you see that, but not the pining happening right under your nose."

Bitchface #38 made an appearance, _stop making fun of me, I give you sex_.

Clearing his throat Gabriel nodded "yea, Balthazar. Those two have been dancing around one another for nearly half a millennia and as far as I know haven't gotten past first base."

Sam let out a low whistle "wow, makes Cas and Dean's eye-fucking this past year seem rather childish."

"You have no idea."

Lightly rubbing a hand along Gabriel's arm, Sam gave a sympathetic smile.

"So why are you trying to hook Dean and Cas up if Cas still has feelings for Balthazar, who last I checked is still very much alive and would follow Cas anywhere?"

The smirk that filled Gabriel's face just spelled trouble. Sam knew; he'd see it enough times to know better.

"You're not just hooking them up are you?"

"Bingo got it in one Sammy."

Gabriel prepared himself for the outcry of disproval aimed his way; it never came. Instead what Sam responded was as far in the opposite direction of what Gabriel was expecting he nearly got whiplash from the speed at which he snapped his head up to look at the younger hunter.

"What can I do to help?"

"You're serious about this," Gabriel asked cautiously.

Sam nodded as if trying to convince himself that yea he was serious. "I want my brother to be happy and no one, regardless of immortality, should have to pine that long. Besides you should see the way Cas' face lights up whenever he talks about either of them, so yea, I'd like to help."

Leaning closer, Gabriel placed a soft kiss to Sam's lips. "Ok, so this is what we're going to do."

The rest of the night was spent planning operation "Set up Oblivious Angel".

* * *

><p>The knock at the door puts Dean on Edge. Sam has a key and wouldn't knock on the door anyway, which admittedly led to some awkward moments but he never seemed to learn his lesson, and both Gabriel and Castiel usually just mojo-end their way wherever they wanted.<p>

Grabbing Ruby's knife, Dean made his way to the door. Slowly reaching for the handle, Dean tightened his grip on the hilt of the knife preparing for any type of attack on the other side of the door.

Expecting some sort of threat, Dean had to let out a breathy laugh as he was greeted by a trench coat sporting angel standing on the steps holding a white box instead of the monster of the week. Tucking the knife away Dean stepped back from the door.

"Hey Cas, what's with the knocking?"

"You said I should use doors more often," he replied seriously as he stepped inside the hotel.

"Right…so are you here on business or is this a social call," Dean asked as he moved around the motel to grab a beer.

"I thought you could use this after tonight's hunt," Castiel said thrusting the box he'd been holding out towards Dean.

Raising an eyebrow Dean took a swig from the opened bottle, "so social then."

Grabbing the box he moved to the table placing it down as he took a seat.

"What is it?"

Moving to sit in the chair across from Dean, Castiel eyed the box. "Cherry, I was led to believe you would enjoy this particular treat."

Dean smiled moving to open the box, "Cas, did you bring me a pie?"

"Is that not satisfactory," Castiel asked warily as he watched Dean eye the pie.

"No, it is, just unexpected. Thanks Cas."

Grabbing the pie tin out of the box to settle it on the table, Dean looked up at Cas, "you wouldn't mind mojoing up a few plated and forks would you?"

Pushing a plate over Castiel held out a silver fork.

Grinning Dean moved to the pie using his fork to carve a slice out. Unconsciously he licked his lips as he watched the silverware disappear into the flaky crust and dip in cherry filling. Maneuvering the slice out of the tine and to his plate Dean drew his thumb into his mouth licking at the spilled filling.

"Do you want some Cas?"

Shaking his head Castiel eyed the pie contemplatively, "I do not require substance."

Dean rolled his eyes waving his fork carelessly. "Like that stops Gabriel from stuffing his face with anything containing a sugar content to give instant diabetes. Besides who knows, you could enjoy it."

Mouth drawn in an even line Castiel seemed to ponder this for a while.

"Here, try it," Dean said as he shoved a forkful of cherry pie towards Castiel.

Hesitantly Castiel leaned forward opening his mouth as he took the proffered gift. Lips closing around the fork Castiel pulled back leaving the utensil bare. Slowly he chewed, teeth working on the small bite his eyes slipping shut as he swallowed. Pink tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip Castiel blinked a few times before eyeing Dean.

"Well," Dean asked and if his voice cracked, it had nothing to do with how hot Castiel looked; eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips wet from his tongue swiping across to catch fallen crumbs, nope, nothing at all.

"It's certainly not bad," Castiel spoke carefully, but the way he was eying the slice of pie showed a greater interest.

Dean smiled pushing his slice towards Castiel as he grabbed the other fork and plate to serve a new slice.

The fact that sitting in a sleazy motel room sharing a cherry pie with an Angel of the Lord didn't even crack the top ten list of weird things Dean had done spoke volumes of his life, but he didn't think too much of it as long as that look of bliss stayed on Castiel's face.

* * *

><p>Balthazar wasn't expecting to return to his loft and find his older brother along with his hairless monkey sitting on the couch waiting for him. Then again, he should know by now you have to expect the unexpected where the Winchesters were involved.<p>

Closing the door behind him Balthazar eyed Gabriel warily as he walked inside.

"Gabriel," he spoke in forced politeness with a curt nod.

"Balthazar."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure," he asked lacing his statement in sarcasm.

Gabriel had never really been good with beating around the bush, tonight was truly no different.

"He still loves you Bal."

Smile, fake though it was, vanished off of Balthazar's face, "what did you say?"

"You heard me, he still loves you."

Arms crossing over his chest Balthazar turned away from Gabriel mumbling "he sure has a funny way of showing it Gabe."

"Well maybe you're just too blind to see it Bal," Gabriel grumbles getting up from the couch.

Sam watches Gabriel stalk closer to Balthazar and is suddenly acutely aware of just how vulnerable he is right now in the presence of an archangel/pagan god/trickster (depending on the day of the week) and an increasingly irate pining angel. No more are the days of demon blood and now he's so utterly human that no amount of hunter training will help him, not when there's only two things that could help him if something went wrong, neither of which he has with him. He knows he needs to stop things from escalating beyond control otherwise he's going to get firsthand knowledge of just how vulnerable he truly is right now.

Standing up and placing a hand on Gabriel's shoulder the younger Winchester shoots him a warning glace before looking at Balthazar. Thankfully, Gabriel seems to understand and backs off allowing Sam to step in front of him.

"Gabriel's not lying; Castiel does still have feelings for you."

Whipping around Balthazar's eyes narrowed. "I find that hard to believe considering how he follows your idiot brother around like a lost puppy."

Sighing Sam gave Balthazar a look of exasperation. "That doesn't mean he doesn't care."

Balthazar scoffed tugging his jacket closer around his frame as he fixed Sam with a look of disdain. "Really, and they call you the smart brother. I'm pretty sure that's exactly what it means."

"But you don't see it," Sam spoke a little louder and more forceful than he had planned as he stepped closer to the blonde angel. "You're not there to see the way his face lights up when he talks about you. He actually smiles! And none of those hesitant I'm trying to be polite but have no idea what you two are talking about, he honest to God smiles. For the life of him, Dean can't understand why he speaks so highly of you, but I get it, I really do. He loves you, and you love him. You're just both to stubborn to do anything about it."

Chest heaving Sam can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as he stares at Balthazar. He doesn't know what possessed him to say that but he silently hopes that the angel doesn't decide to drop him in some alternate dimension for fun.

Face softening Balthazar drops his arms to his side. "I can't do it," he says, voice barely above a whisper as he fixes Sam with a despondent look. "What we have now, it'll have to be enough. I can't lose him; not again."

Sam is suddenly aware of Gabriel standing next to him when a hand reaches out to grip Balthazar's shoulder. Biting his bottom lip Sam moved backwards giving Gabriel a sidelong glance. He knew this wasn't his place to intrude and he'd already overstepped his boundaries.

"You're not gonna lose him Bal," Gabriel says softly rubbing a thumb lightly against an exposed clavicle. "That kid's got a torch for you that'll never extinguish, and you know it. Even when he heard news of your death he held on, so why you're so certain he's keen to get rid of you I don't understand?"

Grey glassed eyes flickered up to brown orbs in a silent plea. "That's just it Gabe. I've hurt him before, bad, real bad, so why do I deserve to have him back? I still don't know why he would want me after all these years," Balthazar trailed off eyes casting downwards.

"Because he loves you, you jackass!"

Balthazar's head snapped up at Gabriel's biting remark.

"So you screwed up, don't we all? That doesn't mean you don't deserve a second chance."

Looking at Gabriel, Balthazar nodded softly "I know. It's just-"

"Nuh-uh, no excuses," Gabriel spoke waving his hand to stop Balthazar from talking. "He's loved you since the moment those baby blues first set eye on you, and same goes for you. Trust me, I know, I was there. Hell, he's loved you since before he could even properly say your name!"

Balthazar laughed at that offering a small smile.

"So you just need to angel up and do something about this, you hear me?"

"Yea I hear ya Gabe."

Clearing his throat Sam fixed Balthazar with look as he tried to decide exactly how to phrase his next question.

"Balthazar, the last time I saw you, you-"

Smile widening Balthazar shook his head "you want to know if I meant what I said about your brother?"

Smiling hesitantly Sam offered a slight shrug, "well did you, mean it that is?"

Laughing as he rubbed at the back of his neck Balthazar locked eyes with Sam.

"And that's the real kicker, I should hate him. Be jealous of him for being with Cas all the time, and I am, but some days I don't know who I'm more jealous of, and I can't bring myself to hate him."

Face steeling into determination Sam nodded "good, I was hoping you would say that."

"Excuse me," Balthazar questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You're just going to have to trust us Bal, see I have a plan," Gabriel spoke with a grin.

Balthazar shuddered "Gabe, the last time you said that, I ended up picking glitter out of my wings for a week after."

Gabriel laughed at the memory "Granted Luci helped with that one, trust me, this one is 10 times better."

Sighing Balthazar pinched the bridge of his nose "ok, so what is it then?"

Sam turned to face Gabriel, even he hadn't been informed of all the details of this plan and now he was interested to see just what the angel was planning.

"I'm glad you asked now how about we talk out the details over a glass of JD."

Balthazar grinned "I'm partial to Walker myself."

Sam shook his head "whatever happened to a cold Budweiser being enough?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you've never even heard of Weird Science, it's a classic," Dean cries with a look of mock horror aimed at Castiel. "I thought Gabriel was supposed to be helping get you acclimated with the culture?"<p>

Castiel shook his head as he playfully pushed the pie crust across the empty plate. "Gabriel is usually otherwise detained by your brother," Castiel states matter-of-factly.

Face scrunching up in distaste Dean pushes away his partially eaten pie.

"Dude, TMI, I don't need that mental image."

Castiel laughed and Dean grinned at the merry sound filling the otherwise silent room. What he would do to hear that sound all the time.

"I could show you it ya know. If you want that is," Dead quickly added to cover his admission.

Eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled Castiel nodded gratefully "I'd like that Dean."

The barest of smiles graced Dean's face as he reached for his half-drunk bottle of beer. Swallowing nervously as he runs a thumb along the condensation gathering on the bottles outside, Dean swipes his tongue over his bottom lip. "Cas I-"

That's as far as Dean gets, because before he can finish his sentence the world around him fades, and the seedy hotel is now replaced by…an ice cream parlor?

"So, chocolate or vanilla? Oh who am I kidding, you're obviously a chocolate type of guy."

Dean can feel his right eye begin to twitch as he turns around to see the body belonging to the voice, and yea it's just as bad as he thought; Gabriel.

Only perhaps it's worse than what he thought because now that he's turned around he notices Balthazar nursing a strawberry milkshake just to the left of Gabriel.

"Great just what I needed, more angel dicks," Dean huffs out as he glares at Gabriel.

Gabriel quirks an eyebrow "funny, didn't think you'd be all that opposed to angel dicks."

Dean most certainly does not blush. He doesn't at all; it's just gotten a tad warmer in the ice cream parlor, that's all.

Gabriel sighs, "Look Dean-o, we gotta talk." Shoving a chocolate sundae at the older Winchester, Gabriel motions to the table behind Dean.

"Yea and why should I?"

In between sips Balthazar mumbles "it involves Cassie."

Eyes narrowing as he grasps the sundae Dean looks between the two angels "what about Cas?"

If Balthazar bristles at the use of his nickname he deemed Castiel with, he'll deny it till the end of his existence.

"Just sit down Dean, it's important."

Blinking owlishly at Balthazar who didn't even bother to use this opportunity to cut him down, Dean warily took a seat.

"Ok, so what's so important that you had to zap me to this knock off Lou's diner?"

Balthazar shoots Gabriel a look over his milkshake; this was his plan after all.

Smirking Gabriel turns his gaze to Dean. "Ok, here's the deal. Both of you," he starts motioning between the others seated with his spoon, "love our little Cassie."

Dean's cheeks burn bright red as he begins to cough around a spoonful of ice cream.

"And as luck would have it, Cassie loves the two of you."

Balthazar quietly sips away at his milkshake dutifully avoiding eye contact with Dean. You think he'd be used to Gabriel's headlong rushing into things, but that doesn't seem to be the case and even though he knew what they were doing here, hearing the words come from Gabriel's mouth still proved shocking.

Taking a few moments to get his breathing under control Dean looked up at Gabriel forcing his face in to a mask of indifference.

"And you're telling us this why?"

Gabriel sighed fixing Dean with a look that clearly stated 'are you intentionally being dense or are you actually that stupid?' that put Sam's same look to shame.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Dean shook his head "no, just why you telling both of us? I figured you'd use this opportunity to make my life hell and give Balthazar here the tip and green light."

Gabriel cocked his head eyes shining thoughtfully as he thought over what Dean had said. "Huh, I never even thought to take the whole jealousy approach."

"What?"

"Nothing, look what part of he loves _**both**_ of you are you not understanding through that think thing you call a skull?"

Dean's eyes widened with realization as Gabriel's words finally sank in and his mouth formed a perfect 'oh' that would have seemed comically if it didn't highlight the fact that Dean was so oblivious it bordered on sheer ridiculousness that he hadn't fallen to harm because of that fact.

"Wait so let me get this straight, you want me and blondie here to form some type of pseudo-incestuous polyamorous relationship with Cas?"

Gabriel grinned, teeth flashing in a blinding smile as he gave a nod and pointed at Dean as if to say 'Bingo'. "You're not nearly as dense as everyone believes," he spoke offhandedly as he reached for the candied cherry atop his banana split.

Balthazar snickered softly at Dean's affronted look but didn't say anything resolving to find out just what was so interesting at the bottom of his milkshake instead.

"Sorry, but in case you haven't noticed, me and Balthazar aren't exactly on the best of terms. I'm fairly certain he hates my guts judging by the way he's constantly making digs at me, so how exactly are we supposed to form some sort of functioning threesome relationship simply because a mutual love of Cas?"

Gabriel made clicked his tongue in rebuttal as he extracted the newly knotted cherry stem from his mouth. "See, that's where you're wrong. Cassie isn't the only angel harboring a crush on you."

Dean's head snapped towards Balthazar at frightening speed, his eyes bugging out in a comical fashion as he yelped out "him?"

Balthazar gave a sheepish smile "guilty."

"Bu-but, you're always so- so damn snippy with me like you intentionally pick a fight."

"Ah yes, I believe the term is 'pulling pigtails' as you humans say?"

Dean looked skeptical, "is that so?"

Balthazar shrugged moving the milkshake forward along the table. "Well not initially no, but it's different now."

"Different how," Dean deadpanned.

"It's just…different."

"Would you stop dancing around the issue and just give a straight answer for once," Dean bit out glaring at Balthazar.

Eyes narrowing at the sense of entitlement that edged its way through Dean's words Balthazar bit out a curt "fine." Pushing away his milkshake Balthazar shifted his gaze to look out the window as he mulled over his answer before turning his focus back on Dean.

"When I first met you, I thought you were a petulant child taking advantage of Cassie, calling on him only when it suited your needs. I couldn't understand why he was so loyal to helping you and that moose you call a brother, no offense Gabriel," Balthazar spoke giving an apologetic glance to his brother.

"None taken," Gabriel spoke motioning Balthazar to continue.

"Admittedly, I was jealous. That used to be me and it– it hurt, to see those blue eyes filled with adoration suddenly turned at someone else, while I got stuck with that pained look of sadness, so yea I didn't like you."

Balthazar gave a forced chuckle tinted with bitterness as he dropped his eyes to the ring of condensation beneath his milkshake. "I might have made it a mission to piss the ever living hell out of you, I mean me and Cas, we had history together and yet you just happen along and now he's got a 'profound bond' with you and I'm the disappointing fallen soldier." Balthazar paused flicking his finger along the glass bottom before continuing.

"And then go figure I'd do something as stupid as actually start to care about you. Just somewhere between pushing your buttons and hoping you'd never act on those feelings for Cas and stay content to hump anything with a heartbeat, I found myself actually ticked off when some blonde bimbo would sidle up next to you and begin flirting. Isn't that just how it goes? Perhaps I've just taken far too easily to these Earthly emotions," Balthazar mused focusing his attention on the chipped bottom of the milkshake glass, "but it was just too easy to deny what that meant and convince myself I wasn't jealous. Well, that is until I slipped up to that brother of yours. It's the eyes, that puppy dog face just make you want to be honest," Balthazar laughed looking at Dean. "It sucks."

Dean laughed at that, he was all too familiar with what those puppy dog eyes were capable of doing. "Don't I know it, I swear he does it on purpose, part of his big plan to get everyone talking about their feelings right before we start in on singing kumbayah."

Balthazar gave a wan smile, "so is that straight enough for you?"

"Yea, it is, but I don't really know where that leaves us," Dean spoke honestly.

Gabriel sighed loudly rolling his eyes, "oh for the love of Dad! You two are lucky to have me here or this little pity party 'I'm not good enough for him' love triangle thing you've got going on would drag out till Ragnarok."

This statement earned Gabriel two equally questioning looks and silently he made note that all parties involved would owe him greatly when his plan unfolded.

"Really, you two still don't get it? Ok, let's recount shall we," Gabriel asked though he quickly launched into a new tangent not waiting for a response. "First we've got Cassie who still holds a torch for Balthazar and shares a 'profound bond' with you Dean-o. Then Balthie here has been pining for Cassie since Eve took the apple from the tree and recently realized the only blonde he wants near you is himself. Which brings us to you, who has fallen for Cassie, yet being the pigheaded idiot you are have mislabeled those feelings as brotherly affection, which let's be honest is a bit disturbing. I mean unless you've been holding out on me and 'smarmy little assclown' is a secret term of endearment, but I'm already working on setting up one threesome relationship, so I'm gonna have to decline there."

"Wha- no," Dean cried out scowling at Gabriel who took any attempt to make an offhanded flirty remark knowing full well that it made Dean feel twitchy.

Pointedly ignoring Dean's protests and continuing with his speech Gabriel brought up a hand silencing Dean with a snap of his fingers. "The only thing we're not sure on is if there's connection enough between the two of you to make this thing work."

Dean rolled his eyes motioning to his mouth to get Gabriel to return his speech, Archangels were a pain to deal with, if they didn't want to hear you, well then you would never get a word in edgewise. One snap latter and Dean rubbed his jaw slightly before shooting back "and just how do you propose we figure that out?"

"Perhaps you really are that dense," Gabriel replied flippantly smirking as Dean's scowl deepened.

"Cut the crap Gabriel and just tell us what you've got up your sleeve."

Pausing to scoop up a bit of banana, Gabriel nodded "you two have just got to pucker up and kiss it out."

"Wait, that's your big plan," Balthazar screeched turning to glare at Gabriel.

"What's simple is usually best little bro," Gabriel spoke in a toe that suggested he'd just presented them with the meaning of life rather than an overused adage.

Dean glared at his sundae, now long melted, as he thought over Gabriel's words. A kiss, Gabriel wanted him to kiss the angel that had dumped him in an alternate universe of Hollywood Hell, but then again it had worked well for Sammy. _Focus Dean, let's be serious here. _Best case scenario he gains two lovers with no apparent gag reflexes and boundless energy that admittedly weren't all that bad on the eyes either. Worst case scenario there's no spark and him and Cas stay stuck in an awkward UST region of the Friends Zone, while Balthazar pines from afar. Looking up and cutting in on the quarreling brothers, Dean looked between the two angels clearing his throat to get their attention.

"I'll do it."

Balthazar's quip about Gabriel's plan being rudimentary childish and once again a bust died on his lips as he looked up at Dean. "Are you serious?"

Dean shrugged "what have I got to lose, a kiss is a kiss, hardly the worst way to test short stack's theory. That is unless you're suddenly having second thoughts?"

Gabriel chose to ignore Dean's quip in favor of turning the smuggest of smiles in Balthazar's direction, a silent declaration that yes he was in fact a genius and his baby bro was going to owe him big time.

"No, not at all, it's just, uh how exactly do you want to-"

Dean was never one for thinking out plans. Usually he charged in guns a blazing and left the worrying about consequences for a later time. He would have been the fool who jumped into the pool head first before even checking to see if it was filled. This proved true more so when he knew that the longer he waited to do something the quicker his resolve would crumble. That's about the only reason he can think for making him lean across the table to fist one hand in that stupid black blazer and thread the fingers of his other hand through blonde locks as he seals their lips together.

And ain't that a bitch when the normally snarky angel goes still under his touch making Dean wonder if this will be his last action on Earth before he's smote out of existence. Balthazar appears to be getting with the program now, as thin lips start into action and begin moving against Dean's in urgency. Lips parting, his tongue snakes out to flick across Dean's bottom lip, nudging lightly, begging for entrance. Picking up on the none too subtle hint, Dean parts his lips giving back just as good as he's getting and when their tongues slide against one another there's a definite jolt. It's as if there's a path running from Dean's tongue to his brain and every time Balthazar's tongue meets his own, the circuits complete and a flash of satisfaction goes off in his brain.

Their mouths are moving against one another's, all warm and eager, saliva mixing as Dean darts his tongue into Balthazar's mouth, searching the new confines. Tightening his grip on Balthazar's hair Dean is aware of needy moan passing between the two of them, but he has no idea who it came from. Whether it's his own reaction to that particular twirl Balthazar's tongue made or if it's the angels from the tug at his hair as Dean nips his bottom lip, he doesn't know, but at this point he doesn't really care just as long as the sound is repeated.

Sonuvabitch! This is his life. Sitting in an ice cream parlor making out with an angel to see if they have compatibility to form a relationship where they share said angel's brother. When had crazy begun to feel so damn normal?

Being human does have its hang ups even if said human is the Righteous Man who stopped the apocalypse, without even being worn to the prom by the preachy older brother. For one, humans need to breathe, and while playing tonsil hockey with Balthazar has been eye opening to say the least, he can't exactly meet his breathing criteria with a tongue halfway down his throat, so reluctantly he pulls back. The second hang up, well this one specifically pertains to Dean, is now that he's pulled back from the kiss to breathe, he has to contend with that smug smile that practically shouts 'I told you so' on Gabriel's face as he looks between the two of them.

"Do you need me to give you two some alone time?"

Balthazar flicks his tongue over his bottom lip as if to reassure himself the kiss did in fact happen. Grey eyes locked with green and the silent 'now what' that passed between the two was clear as day.

"Listen up Gabriel, because I'm only going to say this once; you were right. Now what are we supposed to do to get Cas on board?"

Grinning Gabriel rubbed his hands together, "well, I left Sammy boy on Cas duty, but there's still some planning left to do."

Dean's eyebrows rose to his hairline "Sammy's in on this?"

"Well, he's the reason I'm here; he's rather persuasive," Balthazar supplied, muttering "damn eyes" as an afterthought.

Gabriel's eyes glazed over as he gave a lazy nod "you have no idea Bal."

"Can we not talk about whatever extracurricular activities you get up to with my brother," Dean ground out glaring pointedly at the dazed Archangel.

"You're not as fun as I remembered," Gabriel pouted, "but fine, no details."

"So, you going to tell us the rest of your plan, because I'm fairly certain your dramatic pause has gone on quite long enough," Balthazar quipped.

"Now don't go getting your feathers all ruffled Balthazar, showmanship is part of what makes a plan great," snapping his fingers, a large portion of Oreo ice cream cake appeared in front of Gabriel. Picking up his spoon and licking his lips the archangel smiled "ah, right, so now for the plan."

A muttered "finally" echoed in unison, but Gabriel simply smiled ignoring the irritated occupants in favor of picking apart his cake.

"You see it's all about setting the mood…"

* * *

><p>When Dean vanished mid-sentence and was replaced by the younger Winchester, Castiel knew Gabriel was involved somehow. A small frown found its way to his lips as he looked over at the younger hunter rolling off his jacket to get comfortable in the chair.<p>

"Gabriel," Castiel asked less of a question and more a tired observation.

Sam smiled uneasily "that obvious huh? I told him a switcheroo wasn't the ideal way to go, but Archangels, no derailing them once their mind's been made up," he continued with a shrug.

"Why the 'switcheroo'," Castiel asked, the new word falling awkwardly off his tongue.

Sam bit his lip, it was probably blasphemy to lie outright to an angel of the lord, but he wasn't entirely sold on the idea of blunt honesty where the subject of love was concerned.

"We need to talk Cas."

The angel cocked his head in that manner that suggested he didn't understand Sam and his weird human mannerisms. "I was under the impression we were," he replied flatly.

"Well, yea we are, I meant-"Sam sighed. Oh boy was his work cut out for him; Gabriel would be making up for this tenfold, Sam would make sure of it, in fact, he had a few ideas for sufficient payment.

"We need to talk about Dean and Balthazar," Sam finished fixing his gaze on the angel.

He's not sure if his eyes are playing tricks on him or if Castiel visibly stiffened in a way that suggests discomfort with a slight tinge of embarrassment. Regardless, the emotion is wiped from the angel's face just as quickly as it appeared as he slips back into his stony mask asking "what about them," in as casual a tone as he can muster.

If it weren't for the way Cas' eyes darted around the room, refusing to look Sam in the eye when he asked, the angel's uneasiness would probably have remained hidden. As it is, Sam almost takes pity on the angel's obvious avoidance, but he made a promise so he pushes forward.

"Cas, I know," Sam says softly trying to intone as much sympathy as he can to ease the angel's discomfort.

"Know what," Castiel countered, and perhaps the angel had been spending too much time with them, because that was a great display of Winchester denial if Sam had ever seen one, and he lived with Dean, so yea, he was quite familiar with the action.

Fingers drumming against the table, Sam flashed a look that said 'pull the other one, my family invented denial', but Castiel stayed firm. Okay, maybe he'd been spending too much time with Dean.

Fine, that's how the angel was going to play things; well Sam could play hardball with the best of them.

"That you're in love with them."

Blue eyes widened slightly, but the glimmer of emotion that bled through quickly evaporated as the angel gave an awkward half shrug (and where did he ever learn that from?) as he stammered out "of course, I love all of my Father's creation."

Sam rolled his eyes completely undeterred from making his point. "That's not what I meant and you know it Cas," the angel's mouth opened to rebut in some way, but Sam cut him off continuing with his train of thought. "And I know for a fact, that the feeling is mutual; on both parts."

Castiel's jaw snapped shut with an audible click. _Hook, line, and sinker._

Being a Winchester however, meant that things never went according to plan, and when Castiel turns his gaze to the floor and mumbles out "I know," Sam is certain he has a whole new bag of worms to contend with that the never signed on for.

"You know?" Sam can't help the incredulity that laces with his question, because well he'll be damned, their little angel wasn't quite as clueless as he led them to believe.

Castiel gave a slight nod returning his gaze to look up at Sam.

"Your brother mumbles in his sleep, and Balthazar, well I know him well," Castiel replies easily, but the way he runs his tongue over his bottom lip when he says 'know' completely shatters the mask of indifference he's trying to sport.

The angel's words catch up with Sam's mind and he has to fight the urge to burst out laughing, because really, now way, dean professes his love in his sleep, well that's just rich.

"Why haven't you done anything about it if you already knew," Sam asks figuring it will be easier to pick Castiel's brain rather than forcibly trying to convince him of what to do.

There's a lengthy pause and Sam worries that the angel has suddenly clamped down dismissing any further discussion of the matter, but then a gravelly voice cuts through the silence and Sam focuses to hear what Cas has to say.

"It would be…unfair, to choose one over the other," Castiel spoke weighing each word as if deciding whether they were the right ones to use.

A light went off in Sam's head as he realized what the problem was. Rather than hurt one of them with rejection, Castiel was prepared to deny his feeling in favor of maintaining a friendship because both were important to him and he'd take a platonic relationship over losing one of them.

"You don't have to choose."

"I don't," Castiel asked eyeing Sam warily, brows furrowing in a way that said 'explain'.

"No. You can love more than one person at a time."

Castiel worried his bottom lip, eyes flicking across the table as he tried to work out this new bit of information.

"Look Cas, you've mentioned that time is fluid. Well love is the same way, it's constantly changing, there's not just _one_ type of love. That just a narrow minded concept that came about during modern times, but for the longest time, love was viewed at by the way the Greeks defined it in Ancient Times. There are different types of love that serve to fulfill many different purposes. Nothing's ever really black and white, but rather shades of grey," Sam spoke holding Castiel's gaze. "So if you really do love both of them, its ok, more than ok really, it's only natural."

Castiel gave an uncertain nod, but the briefest smile moved across his lips. "So, I don't have to choose between them?"

"Not at all," Sam nodded in agreement.

Another pause and then "I'm not sure Dean and Balthazar will view this favorably, they don't share well…"

Sam's mind flickered to a warehouse when Balthazar had let loose his little secret, snow balling this entire plan into action, and he couldn't help the small smile from flashing across his lips.

"You'd be surprised."

Castiel tilted his head looking at Sam utterly confused. "You know something I don't?"

Sam gave a small noncommittal shrug. "I know a bit, but everything's still up in the air. Gabriel has a plan though…" Sam trailed off when he saw Castiel pale, his eyes widening in…was that fear?

"Gabriel has a plan?"

Sam nodded "it's currently in progress as we speak."

Castiel gulped, his eyes glazing over in a way that Sam identified as meaning he was reliving a particular memory of just what Gabriel's plans entailed.

"I trust you kept him away from the glitter?"

Puzzled Sam drew his eyebrows together. This was the second angel seemingly traumatized by the idea of Gabriel planning and the possibility of glitter being involved. "Why would his plan need- you know what, never mind," Sam shook his head, he didn't even want to know. "I guarantee you there will be no glitter."

Castiel visibly relaxed in his seat giving an appreciative nod, when a light bulb appeared to go in his brain as his blue eyes snapped up to focus on Sam.

"So you're a part of this plan? This 'talk', is that because of Gabriel?"

Sam laughed, "You're kidding right? No Gabriel's plan was more along the lines of 'whammying the three of you into some far away penthouse filled with aphrodisiacs that was streaming gay porn on every television, every channel, until you guys cracked and professed your love for one another'," Sam stated complete with air quotes. "Thankfully I was able to persuade him into a more…subtle route."

"…Thank you, I somehow doubt Dean would have appreciated that option very much."

Sam nodded, well I guess it depended on the food there…"He doesn't do subtle well," Sam spoke after a moment.

Shaking his head Castiel sighed, "No, no he does not."

Glancing at his watch Sam tapped a finger on the glass before saying "we'll find out if his plan worked soon enough."

Castiel nodded sagely, "Yes, I suppose that's true."

Head cocking to the left, so that his ear rose to the air, Castiel frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?"

Shaking his head clear the angel murmured "I'm being summoned," as he closed his eyes and allowed the tug at the center of his grace to pull him from the hotel room leaving a smiling Sam in his wake.

Slouching back in his chair, Sam sighed happily. "Phase two of 'Set up Oblivious Angel' is complete."

* * *

><p>Blue eyes flashing open Castiel is astonished to find himself in some swanky hotel, a far cry from the dump he just left. It's nowhere he's ever been before, but judging by the overly price interior and faint scent of sweets filtering through the room, Castiel would venture to say Gabriel was behind this summons.<p>

Looking around, Castiel takes notice of the room, choosing to actually pay attention to all the little details, really human touches that now hold a matter of import. The room's lighting is a dimmed warm glow, lit up by mostly candles though there are light fixtures along one wall. There's a mahogany French doors opening out to reveal a large terrace that faces over a lit city, France perhaps, if that glass pyramid in the distance is anything to go by.

Taking a few steps further into the room Castiel catches sight of a bucket of ice placed on a cart under a mirror by the wall, a rather expensive looking champagne bottle rests inside, and beside the bucket are three flute glasses.

Three. A flicker of hope blooms in his chest as Castiel realizes that must mean Gabriel's plan actually worked.

Hesitantly Castiel steps closer to the cart tracing a finger along the champagne bottle, pushing back the frayed label. He watches as cool beads of condensation move down the neck of the bottle, content to watch as they disappear in to the bucket of ice.

"It's so nice of you to join us Cas."

Retracting his hand as he turned to face the all too familiar voice Castiel felt his heart give a leap of excitement.

"Balthazar, Dean," he stoically replies as a greeting.

Eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiles, Balthazar clicks his tongue at Castiel's greeting. "Now Cassie, let's drop these dreaded formalities, they're far too boring."

Dean steps forward crossing his arms over his chest nodding "I'd like to think we're past that, you know you pulling me out of Hell and all, usually that qualifies as grounds to drop formality."

The corners of his lips twitch in an almost smile and Castiel nods, then eyes sweeping over the room he offhandedly remarks "I take it this is Gabriel's handiwork?"

Dean shrugs, "the craftsmanship, yes. The vision, well that's all us," he grins jerking his thumb between him and Balthazar, "you like?"

"Yes, it's very nice."

Smiling Balthazar waved his hand dismissively "yes, well we didn't call you here to trade interior design tips."

Dean cleared his throat cutting in before Balthazar's sarcasm defense took over and quickly said "Cas we need to talk."

At the exact moment Castiel said "we need to talk."

Green eyes widened slightly realizing that they'd just spoken in unison, something usually reserved for moments with his brother and gave a jerky nod "uh right, you first."

Castiel nodded looking between the two of them. "I spoke with Sam earlier," he started casually as he turned to the bucket busying his self with the champagne bottle.

Dean gave a half nod while Balthazar pulled his jacket tighter around him. The last part of the plan rested entirely on the fact of Sam's chat making breakthrough with Castiel.

"He brought some things to my attention, that I had previously overlooked," he continued as he began pouring the champagne into glasses. "It was rather eye opening. Did you know," he spoke moving closer to hand the glasses off, "that loving more than one person is perfectly natural?" Extending the champagne flutes Castiel smiled softly "because I just found out."

Balthazar grinned "so I take it your little chat with gigantor was highly informative?"

"Quite."

Dean took a sip from the glass, "well, it's funny that you should mention that, see we had a chat of our own with Gabriel a little while ago."

Eyebrows rose "oh, what'd he have to say?"

Dean laughed "in short, that we're idiots."

"Now that's a bit harsh," Balthazar cut in placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. Castiel watched the movement noticing how the hunter didn't even make a move to shake off the touch, but rather leaned into the hand. _Interesting_.

"Not idiots, just plain oblivious," he continued dragging his hand down until their fingers were lightly brushing one another.

"Down right blind," Dean quipped as he wound his fingers together with the blond angel's.

_Oh. Very interesting indeed!_

"Surely this chat didn't just serve to insult you two," Castiel cut in tilting his head slightly.

Dean smiled "well no, there was some advice thrown in between the insults in Gabriel's usal round about fashion."

Edging closer Castiel nodded "oh, and just what was Gabriel's advice?"

"Why don't you show him Dean?"

Raising his other hand to cup Castiel's cheek, Dean ran a thumb over the stubble there. Dropping his head, Dean brought his lips to cover Castiel's chapped ones in a light brush. There was no hesitation, and while Castiel's entire kissing experience rested on a pair of chaste kisses with the blonde angel behind Dean and a rather impressive porn influenced lip lock with a demon, he was apparently a fast study.

Pulling back panting Dean rested his forehead against Castiel's "so was it good advice?"

"That wasn't all Dean," Balthazar chimed in moving closer. Fingers digging into Dean's hair, Balthazar surged forward closing the distance between them in a rough kiss that was all tongue and teeth. Instinctively, Dean responded parting his lips under the onslaught of Balthazar's tongue.

Nipping lightly at Dean's bottom lip, Balthazar reluctantly pulled back taking in his handiwork, the cherry red kiss swollen saliva slicked lips staring back at him, utterly beautiful.

Castiel's hitch in breathing brought Dean back to reality instead of the kissed out state of bliss his mind seemed intent to drift to. Turning to face the angel, Dean was surprised, though utterly captivated, by the sight that greeted him. Blue orbs darkened in lust, pupils blown wide showing his desire, those pink lips parted just enough to allow the tip of a tongue to swipe at his bottom lip, and those dark locks unruly as ever, if that just didn't send a wave of desire rolling through Dean's stomach.

Combing a hand through Castiel's hair, Balthazar allowed his fingertips to trace the nape of the other angel's neck as he asked "how's that for advice?"

Swallowing, Castiel edged closer to Balthazar.

"I think Gabriel forgot one important piece of advice."

Eyebrows raising Balthazar let out a surprised "oh?"

Castiel took another step forward until his breath mingled with Balthazar's and gave a slight nod "very vital," he spoke seriously as he leaned in brushing his lips against Balthazar's.

There was no rush, just a languid movement of lips seeking out familiarity known only from memories replayed through the years and the intent to make more with each new brush of lips. Breaking the kiss Castiel placed a softer more chaste kiss on thin reddened lips before resting his head on the older angel's shoulder.

"You came back," it's a soft murmur barely above a whisper, but Balthazar hears it and understands.

Wrapping his arms around Castiel's frame he presses a kiss to unruly locks, "I promised didn't I?"

A muffled laugh emanates from Castiel's form and he burrows closer to Balthazar as if to convince himself that this is all real and not his mind playing tricks once more.

Hesitantly Dean stepped forward placing a hand to Castiel's shoulder.

"Are you…okay, with this?"

Blue eyes look up and Dean feels his heart stop because wow those are the bluest eyes he's ever seen and they're focused entirely on him.

"Yes Dean, I am," and for maybe the third time ever since he's known Castiel, the angel smiles. Not some hesitant 'I don't get that reference, but it seems to make you happy,' smiles, or that 'I've given up on the world and dragged myself into drugs and sex' smiles from future Cas that sends shivers down Dean's spine, but rather a genuine 'I'm happy' smiles.

Balthazar runs a hand over Castiel's back murmuring "this room is ours for the night Cassie."

That pinprick of desire rears its head once more in the pit of Dean's stomach at Balthazar's words.

"Well you've got me here, is this where your plan ends?"

"Quite the reverse darling, we're just getting started," Balthazar drawls and as if to punctuate this statement he kisses Castiel and snaps his fingers.

When he pulls back, the three of them are now in the master bedroom standing near the foot of a massive bed. Sitting back on the large mattress, Balthazar toes off his shoes before crashing backwards to rest on his elbows parting his legs in an invitation.

Swallowing Dean licks his lips "so, how are we doing this?"

Wrapping a leg around the backs of Castiel's knees, Balthazar jerks him forward. "As much fun as claiming to have ridden an angel might be for you, your first time shouldn't be his first," Balthazar remarks as he reaches a hand backwards beneath the array of pillows. Procuring a container of lube, the older angel places the tube in Castiel's hand smiling gently, "I want you in me Cas."

Eyes shifting to Dean, Balthazar smirks "and don't think I forgot about you Dean-o, I'm going to need help fully deflowering out little angel."

Dean grinned as Balthazar's words fully sank in, well he did promise Cas wouldn't die a virgin…(again? Well better late than never.)

"You're wearing far too much clothing," Dean growled in Castiel's ear as he grabbed the suit jacket pulling at the material.

Fingers moving to work his tie loose, Castiel stopped at the urgent cry of "no,' as long fingers caught hold of his wrist.

Puzzled he looked at Balthazar with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Keep it, I like it," Balthazar mumbles tracing his fingers over the cheap fabric. "Could come in handy," he murmurs smiling.

Castiel nods, moving his fingers instead to the buttons of his white dress shirt, where he fumbles slightly with the task as his eyes catch sight of Balthazar, who is currently palming himself through his pants, eyes fluttering shut as he moans softly.

Dean works on disrobing himself and Castiel as fast as humanly possible, pulling off shoes and tugging away sock, casting off his shirts followed by Cas' until they're both clad in only boxers, with Castiel's pants pushed down around his thighs.

Balthazar's shirt had long since been discarded as Castiel now leaned over the splayed angel covering newly displayed flesh in fevered kisses. Tongue moving teasingly across the tip one raised nipple as Cas trailed downward slowly pressing wet opened mouth kisses against tanned skin.

Balthazar hissed at the tongue dipping in his belly button, bucking upwards his fingers darted towards his zipper trying to wriggle out of his pants, only to be swatted away roughly.

"Why Cassie, I never knew you could be quite so forceful," Balthazar groaned shallowly thrusting upwards against Castiel's fingers.

In response, Castiel tugged down on the zipper hastily, pulling Balthazar's pants and throwing them to the side. Grabbing the lube, Castiel slicked up two fingers pushing Balthazar's legs apart as he thrust one finger in to the angel's tight hole.

"Slow Cas, we've got all night," Balthazar gasped against the intrusion.

Teasingly, Castiel removed his finger circling the pink rim before pushing in slower than before.

Relaxing, Balthazar began to push back on the finger, moaning softly for more as he dug his heels into the bed spread. Happily Castiel obliged adding his second slicked finger, twisting the digits as he nudged deeper.

"Yea that's it Cas," Balthazar moaned as the younger angel moved his fingers out crooking them slightly. Fingers brushing upward, Balthazar hissed "fuck" throwing his head back.

Castiel's eyes widen at the picture of absolute debauchery that Balthazar paints, at the blissed out look of pleasure that flashes across the angel's face at the motion, and something stirs inside Cas that urges him to recreate that moment and glimpse that expression once more. Fingers push in deeper, twisting for a better angle, before he's finally rewarded by a sharp intake of breath and gasping plea of "Cas- please, I, please need you…"

Freezing Castiel eyes the lube then back to where his fingers are still plunged into Balthazar. Dean seems to pick up the hesitation, because he is suddenly grabbing the lube and pouring it in his hand as he pushes down Castiel's underwear slicking the angel's dick.

Castiel gasps at the feel of warm roughened fingers gripping him and the flicker of uncertainty is replaced with a wave of arousal as Dean's lips latch on his neck placing warm open mouthed kisses as he murmurs in a desire wrecked voice "so hot, you two." Tongue flicking across Cas' earlobe Dean feels his angel shudder as he continues softly "you gonna fill him up nicely?"

Castiel is distantly aware of nodding, but then Dean's tongue begins doing some rather creative things and for all he knows his nod could have been a trick of the mind.

"Legs spread wide there for you. It's an open invitation Cas, he's begging for it, begging for you…"

A keening whine punctuates the air, and whether it's from him or Balthazar, who has resumed fucking himself on long fingers, Castiel isn't sure, but he can't focus long enough to figure it out, with Dean whispering in his ear a running commentary.

"Cassie, I need- oh fuck, please Cassie."

Castiel blinks coming back to present and catches sight of Balthazar, breath hitching in his throat at the state of the older angel. He looks absolutely wrecked, hair slicked with sweat plastered against his forehead; his cheeks flushed red, eyes fluttering shut, while his chest heaves and body trembles as he rocks back on Castiel's fingers. Licking his lips Castiel removes his digits ignoring the whimper of loss from Balthazar as he moves to line himself up to push inside. He means to ease in, but Balthazar's legs wrap around him and those heels are digging into the small of his back with their own agenda as they pull him in close a lot faster than planned.

There's a choked off gasp that Castiel realizes came from him as he finds himself sheathed inside Balthazar. The feel of warmth tightening around him is mind blowing and Cas can feel heat pool in his stomach as he tries to adjust to this new feeling.

There's a tug and Castiel feels himself being pulled downward. Balthazar kisses him hotly smiling against Castiel's lips "I told you the tie would come in handy."

Nibbling Castiel's bottom lip Balthazar grinds his hips downwards trying to clue the angel in on the program. The gasp that sounds followed by the instinctive thrust lets Balthazar know his message has been received.

Gripping Balthazar's wrists, Castiel moves to pin the angel's arms to the mattress as he trusts agains picking a pace.

Back arching up Balthazar wines softly, eyes an unfocused grey, move to above Castiel's shoulder. "Feel free to join in at any time," he gasps as Castiel's hips snap forward more urgently.

Dean scrambles in to action lubing up his fingers quickly as he nudges a thigh between Cas' legs making room to crawl behind. Spreading Cas' cheeks, he slowly moves one finger in trying to ease the angel open. Castiel tenses, but when Dean's other hand moves to pull the angel into a kiss by his hair, the tension slips away and suddenly the only thing that matters is moving against Dean's mouth while thrusting into Balthazar.

Dean pulls back smiling softly at the whine of protest as his fingers loosen their grip, "figures you'd like hair pulling" he murmurs ducking his head to mark Castiel's neck as he works in another finger.

Castiel gasps and his hips stutter bucking back against the fingers buried in his ass before snapping forward jerkily into Balthazar as they brush against something inside him that sends sparks off in his brain. Hands tightening on Balthazar's wrists, Castiel runs his thumbs over the pulse points soothingly as he rolls his hips changing the angle of his next thrust.

Tightening one of his legs around Castiel, Balthazar raised one leg up to rest on Cas' shoulder as he pushed his ass up in invitation to thrust deeper. Cas took the cue, releasing one wrist to situate Balthazar's leg on his shoulder as he began thrusting in at this new angle. Eyes squeezed shut Balthazar lets out a low moan as he arches up into the next thrust breathing out "Cas" over and over like a personal mantra.

Slicking himself up Dean pulls his fingers out moving behind Castiel. Slipping inside, he groans at the heat surrounding him and pauses resting his forehead against Cas' back trying to compose himself not wanting this moment to end so quickly.

Calming down Dean experimentally thrust forward and is rewarded with a hitch of breathing and gasped "Dean" from Cas. Grinning, Dean repeated the thrust trying to get his angel to recreate those sounds and is pleased when that breathy gasp returns as a needy moan laced with want, and who is Dean to refuse an angel?

Hands griping Cas' waist as he begins thrusting in faster, Dean whispers flush against Cas' skin "so beautiful like this…"

Groaning, Castiel rolls his hips in a way that elicits a downright sinful sound from Balthazar that goes straight to Dean's groin.

"Cas, I need- I…"

Dean smirks leaning forward to whisper in Cas' ear where Balthazar can see him, eyes fixed on the older angel, Dean licks his lips "you gonna get him off? Stroke him while you fuck that pretty little ass of his? Or maybe, you gonna make him come from the feel of you inside him…not a single touch, just you fucking into him, fast and deep, you filling him up real nice and good…'s that how it's gonna be Cas?"

Castiel moans shaking his head vehemently, "no, need to, need to touch," he gets out as he wraps his fingers around Balthazar's previously neglected member. He runs his thumb tentatively along the swollen head as he experimentally grips the engorged cock testing what feels good for the angel laid out underneath him. Stroking uncertainly at first, Cas is delighted to see how the older angel arches against the sheets bucking up desperately into his hand.

"Yes, please Cas, please, I- I'm gonna…"

Releasing Balthazar's other wrist; Castiel moves his hand up cupping the angel's face as he runs a finger over light stubble.

"Then let go," he whispers punctuating his statement with a light squeeze as he strokes Balthazar's already hypersensitive cock.

Balthazar's gone, gasping he bucks upwards with a cry of "Cas", cum coating Cas' hand and his stomach, his body going lax as Cas continues to stroke him through his orgasm.

Feeling Balthazar tighten around him sends Castiel over and with a choked groan he comes, filling the prone angel as he lazily thrust forwards spending his load.

Seeing his usually composed angel lose control does things to Dean. Between the absolutely pornographic display Balthazar put on and chipping away the calm exterior of Cas to reveal a kinky interior is enough to finish the hunter off. There's also the fact that the thought that in this moment him and Balthazar have succeeded in deflowering the little nerdy angel keeps flashing through his mind. That alone is enough to have Dean desperately hard with a heat pooling at the base of his spine, and as he thrust deeper. Pulling Cas' hips up, he can feel his orgasm build, and then it's just motions and sense, no real thought, just natural instinct. He's not fully aware of what's going on, but he can feel something powerful work its way through him and he groans, loudly as his body shakes and he feels as if his legs might give out, but he stays upright if only to gasp out "Cas" before slouching over and pasting himself to his angels back in a spent heap.

After a moment of ragged breathing and cooling sweat, Dean summons enough strength to pull out and roll over to the side of the bed. Turning to look at Balthazar, whose eyes are closed as his chest rises and falls in increasingly steadier breaths, Dean leans over pressing a kiss to the blonde's forehead before dropping his head to the sea of pillows.

Castiel moves next, untangling himself from Balthazar's vice grip he's got on him with those long legs before pulling out and moving to lie between his hunter and brother. Turning to Balthazar he brushes away the sweaty locks murmuring a soft "perfect" as he leans down to kiss parted lips. Reaching back to pull Dean's arm around him Castiel turned to kiss the hunter before settling himself between the two, head resting on Balthazar's chest as he tugged Dean closer a whispered "thank you" filling the space between.

Dean's no angel, and he can already feel his eyes edging towards shut, but even as the persuasive pull of sleep drags at his mind, he can't help the smile from slipping across his mouth as he tightens his grip on Castiel winding his fingers together with Balthazar's on Cas' hip, because this is as close to home as he's every felt.

"I say we switch it up for round two," comes the scratchy drawl opposite Castiel.

Blissed out, Dean grunts in response running a thumb over Balthazar's knuckles in a way he hopes conveys the _'yes'_ screaming in his mind, and it's enough.

Yes, definitely. They've got so much lost time to make up for after all, having pissed it away with oblivion.

* * *

><p>"You put their hotel where?"<p>

Gabriel smiles taking a sip of Pepsi, "oh relax Sammy. It's sort of like the Cinderella effect, besides when the clock does strike midnight, they'll still be huddled inside a tree house together."

Shaking his head Sam's mouth opens and closes in a close approximation of a fish stranded on dry land as he tries to come up with some type of response. With Gabriel, there usually isn't one for the moments he gets his little plans.

"Their carriage isn't going pumpkin up anytime soon Sam, so what'd ya say we use this quiet room to our advantage," Gabriel adds waggling his eyebrows when it looks like Sam isn't going to give an answer anytime soon.

That seems to do the trick. Mouth snapping shut, Sam glares at Gabriel in a mixture of disbelief and annoyance. "My brother and his two new boyfriends _*and why does that statement not sound as weird as it should?*_ are making nice in a hotel which is actually a tree house at the San Diego Zoo, and you want to fool around?"

Putting the Pepsi can down Gabriel crowds in closer to the younger hunter "Sammy please, you know me better than that," he grumbles reaching a hand behind his back.

A loud metallic click fills the room and Sam's hands are now resting in his lap cuffed together in a set of handcuffs that weren't there a few seconds ago.

"Gabr-" is as far as Sam gets before his mouth is silenced by sugar laced lips as the archangel presses his body close pulling the cuffed hands up above Sam's head as he pushes them back to the bed.

Breaking the kiss Gabriel rolls his hips against Sam's as he dangles a pair of silver keys in front of the hunter's face.

"Fooling around? I'm more of a cuff guy myself," Gabriel replies with a grin.

Sam's last shred of coherency and fight disappear when Gabriel moves a hand down to cup him through jeans while he seals their lips together, mouth devouring the gasp and replacing it with a tongue thrusting inside. His world condenses considerably focusing entirely on the feel of a tongue sliding against his own and the taste of Pepsi fills his mind and he instinctively kisses back, mind forgetting his anger in favor of kick starting a whole slew of ideas for what they can do with these cuffs, and judging by the gasp falling from Gabriel's mouth, the little angel's been sneaking a peek inside Samland, which he'll pay for later, but right now there's more important matters at hand, like cowgirl or doggy style.


End file.
